kingsleyheightsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Picture Says A Thousand Words
A Picture Says A Thousand Words is the fifth episode of season one of Kingsley Heights. It aired on July 1, 2012. Plot Brianna and Jocelyn are talking again, when Katherine approaches. Katherine asks if she can speak to Brianna alone, and Brianna says she has nothing to say to her. Katherine asks why she's overreacting so much, but Brianna ignores her and continues to eat her lunch. Katherine grabs Brianna by the shoulder and tells her to stop being stupid and Brianna tells her to let go. Katherine doesn't oblige so Brianna pours her iced tea on her, slaps her across the face and tells her "don't touch me." Katherine slaps her back, and Jocelyn jumps in the middle to try and break it up. A supervising teacher interrupts and tries to pull the girls apart, but Jocelyn accidentally knocks him back into a table. He tells them that they all have detention, and Jocelyn tries to plead her innocence, saying that it was a complete accident, and that she has never been in trouble before in her life. Brianna defends Jocelyn, saying that it was her fault, and that Jocelyn shouldn't be getting in trouble. Katherine takes the opportunity to get herself out of trouble, by claiming that she was victimised when Brianna just went psycho. The crowd of students that gathered around all laugh, and the teacher tells the girls to go to the principal's office, and asks if anyone else knows what happened. The students stop staring and pretend to have different conversations. Queen notices Clarisse and asks what happened to her. Clarisse tells her that somebody told the principal what happened, and she had an in school suspension. Queen gets really annoyed but Clarisse tells her that it wasn't Katherine who told. Queen asks Clarisse how she knows that, and Clarisse says that there's a whole class of people who saw it, and could have said something. She says that Katherine also knows that if she told the principal, it would give her a bad reputation. Queen asks who she thinks told the principal, and Clarisse tells Queen that she has three guesses. Charlotte is sitting with Alice, Brittany, Savannah and Ashley, complaining about how Heath used to be a nice guy, and that he turned into an asshole. Ashley says she's never heard Charlotte say any kind of insult, and Charlotte says she's just frustrated. Charlotte stops ranting and finally notices that Savannah isn't paying any attention, and is staring off into space. She asks Savannah what's wrong, but Savannah just replies "Nothing." Layla walks over and asks what's going on, and Brittany tells her what Charlotte was talking about. Layla scoffs and pushes herself in between Ashley and Brittany, saying she has more important things to talk about. She pulls out her phone, and asks what they think she should wear her hair like for her school photo. Savannah sarcastically says she should have it short and leaves, and Charlotte chases after her. Charlotte asks Savannah again what's wrong, but Savannah says she just wants to be left alone. Anthony is in the locker room, frantically looking for something. Andrew asks what he's doing, and he says he can't find his phone, and he's looked everywhere. Andrew notices a piece of paper sitting at the bottom of his locker, with a note, that reads, "Where could your phone be?" Anthony asks if Andrew can call his phone, and he does, only to hear an unknown voice answer the phone, which tells him to check the fountain. Anthony angrily snatches the phone off Andrew and says he doesn't have time to play stupid games and that they should just reveal themselves, before the person on the other end of the phone ends the call. It cuts to Amanda, who is practicing cheerleading, when Ben approaches. He taps her on the shoulder, and she takes her headphone out, before eyeing him over. Ben asks Amanda if she'd like to go out with him, to see a movie or something. Amanda laughs a little, before telling him "Yeah, I would love to go out with you...when pigs fly." Ben sarcastically jokes that she'd be amazed what people can do with science these days, and Amanda asks him to leave. Ben flips her off, and walks away, laughing to himself that he dodged a bullet. Later on, Leah and Toby are eating dinner, when Leah asks Toby what he's supposed to do about his school photo. Toby says that he's not getting one, and when Leah asks why, he says that the school made it pretty clear that "a picture says a thousand words, which is a thousand more words about him than they'd like." Leah asks when he gets to go back to school, and Toby turns the volume on the TV up, to ignore her. The next day, it cuts to Ashley, Brittany and Alice in the bathroom. They are touching up their makeup while talking, about how Savannah should have told Charlotte that she's leaving, because it's not fair to Charlotte. They continue talking about it, until Charlotte walks out of one of the cubicles behind them, crying. She washes her hands and says, "Thanks for letting me know, guys." leaving the girls standing around awkwardly, until Ashley decides to chase after her, and tells her to wait. Charlotte asks her when Savannah told them, and Ashley hesitates to answer. The next scene cuts to Courtney and Gale. They call Andrew, and Gale starts talking in an accent, saying that he's had enough of this game, and that his phone is in the staff carpark. Anthony asks who it is again, but they hang up, and start walking off towards the carpark. They get to the carpark and see Andrew and Anthony trying to pry open the lock to the principal's car. Courtney asks what they're doing to the principal's car, and Anthony explains that someone stole his phone, and that he found it in the principal's car. Courtney tells him that she and Gale stole his phone, and that they have it with them, and they had nothing to do with the phone in the car. Courtney gives Anthony back his phone, and Gale tells them that there's a teacher approaching, and they run. Heath, still dressed up as a bad boy catches up to Gianna after their class together and asks her if she has any plans for later. Gianna sarcastically says that she doesn't have any involving him. Heath tells her that he'll pick her up at eight, and Gianna tells him to back off. Heath continues acting arrogantly, and harassing Gianna, so she knees him in the groin before smiling, and telling him to "cut the crap, and leave her alone," before sarcastically adding for him to "have a nice day." Leah is talking to Damien and Queen, when Luke interrupts. Luke says that Damien's coach asked Damien to go see them, and Damien asks what it's about. Luke frowns a little and tells him that it'd be better for him to find out himself. Damien leaves and Luke sits down with them. Leah asks Luke what happened to Damien, and Luke tells her that Damien's been cut from the basketball team. Leah is shocked, and gets up to follow Damien, leaving Luke and Queen behind, where Queen awkwardly says, "sooooo…." Charlotte sees Savannah sitting at her desk in their English room and approaches her. Savannah says she's sorry for getting angry at her earlier, and Charlotte says it's fine. She then says that "she wants to thank Savannah for being such a great friend, and telling her about all the important things that concerned her." Charlotte's tone gets angrier, and she tells Savannah that she "can't wait until she leaves, because if there's one thing she can't stand, it's liars." Savannah tries to defend herself, but Charlotte ignores her and tells her to "Save it." Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season One